SONIC HIGHSCHOOL
by PaulaRose
Summary: Sonic and his gang explore highschool in a crazy, drama, romance, comedy, party and drugfilled story!
1. Silver’s Party Aftermath

**Hey this is my first ever story! I love reading Sonic Highschool fanfics but they never suit my taste so I decide to write one myself! In this story we're going to follow Sonic his gang as they go through their highschool life with drama, romance, drugs and parties! I'll be narrating some parts but I'll also put in the characters point of view! WARNING: this story is intended for a MATURE audience, if you get easily butthurt over any of my content or your way to young to be reading sum like dis, I recommend you step away n read sum else:) Be sure to Fav n drop some criticism, ENOJY!!**

-Silver's Point of View-

Monday

6:44 a.m.

I woke up with a fatass hangover trying to remember what had happened the night before. I looked around my room only to see a mess of clothes, bottles, and trash all over the place.

 _What the fuck happened here?_ I thought to myself. I looked around the room and spotted a passed out Sonic who was laying next to my bed. I got up and knelt beside him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Aye, Sonic wake up." I said to him as I was shaking him."

"Mmmm... Leave me alone, I'm tryna sleep." He mumbled.

"Naw wake up. We got school in a bit but do you know what happened here? Ion remember a thing!"

He finally got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then looked around the mess that was my room.

"Gotdam! What the hell happened here?! Aha shit's a mess." he said.

"No shit, you don't remember what had went down last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Me on like 4 different bitches!"

"Bro ima tell Blaze!"

"Chill... I'm just playing."

He thought to himself for a bit and finally said,

"OH YEAH! We had a party here last night. You were drinking and smoking with me and Espio at first but you got zooted as fuck. Your lightweight ass suggested we threw a party. So I called up my girl and she called up her friends, Espio called the rest of the crew."

"What the fuck? Ion remember none of that! Actually now that I think about it ion remember anything."

"We were just kicking it at first but shit got out of hand right quick because Vector brought us like 5 bottles of booze and Shadow hooked us up with the weed. Everyone was gone."

I got up from my bed and opened the door of my room to check out the rest of my house. Just as I figured it was a shit storm.

"Fuuuck dude, my parents are finna come home tonight. How am I going to clean this shit up in time. Plus school finna start soon. I'm fucked big time."

"Calm down Silver. I can phone the guys and we can all help clean this up."

"Nah, they prolly as hungover as us they wouldn't want to."

"Tell you what. I'll clean this whole house.. by myself. But you gotta do sum for me aight?

"Fine. What's up?"

"Alright so... STOP TRYNA GET AT MY GIRL BLAZE! I may not remember much but I for sure remember seeing your ass hitting on her and tryna get her to drink with you!"

"BRO BUT SHE FINE AS FUCK! YOU BEEN KNEW I HAD A THING FOR HER SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL! THIS WOULD'NT BE HAPPENING IF YOU NEVER SWOOPED HER FROM ME! Plus it's not like you even like her. You stay hooking up wit girls behind her back!" I yelled.

He chuckeled a bit too himself and then smacked my back.

"I don't give a fuck. I like her, that's my girl. Show some respect bitch!" he laughed.

"Why don't you show some respect to her?"

He stayed laughing and got right to work cleaning my house. Zooming in and out of rooms cleaning. Just two minutes later, my home was spotless, didn't even look like there was a party in the first place.

"Gotdam..." I said in awe.

"Your welcome. Now quit tryna get at my Blaze or you'll regret it! Oh and I also washed your cum filled socks. You needa get lai- wait never mind. Good luck with Amy!"

He grabbed his stuff and took off laughing. What could he possibly have meant by 'Good luck with Amy.'

I looked over at the clock and it was already 7. _Fuck ima be late!_ I thought to myself as I quickly grabbed my backpack and threw my notebooks and laptop into it. I grabbed my Keys and left the house. I drove to school and parked my car down the street. As I was walking I seen from the corner of my eye Rouge was walking towards me. _Fuck I wonder what she gon say to me._

"Hey Silver!" She called as she was running towards me.

"Oh what's up Rouge!"

"Your party was bomb as fuck. I had such a great time! You should throw another one soon! So what happened last night between you and Amy?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What?! Oh don't tell me you don't remember! I walked in on you and Amy hooking up in the bathroom! You yelled at me to get out! You guys were being so loud everyone was cheering you two on!"

"Oh hell nah. I fucked Amy? She's gonna be obsessed with me bro... Does everyone know?"

"Good luck with that and I'm pretty sure everyone that was at your party had seen."

I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. When I see everyone from last night they're gonna say something to me for sure! I don't even want to know what Amy's going to say. That girl is gonna be completely in love with me.

The bell had rung and I walked to my first period Math, which had to be with Amy! Right as I walked in the first person I seen was of course her!

"Hey Silver!" she called after me.

I pretended I didn't see her and quickly walked to my desk. I sat down and threw my face onto the face of my desk.

"Silver!"

I looked up and there she was!

 _I'm so fucked._

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Sorry if it was boring! I promise throughout the story it'll be better! Once I know which direction to take it Anyways thank you guys for reading be sure to Fav and drop some criticism that I may or may not take heheh.**


	2. Tails Kickback

-Narrator-

Monday

8:05 a.m.

Amy was hugging Silver as he stood there remembering the one night stand they had.

"Uh.. hey Amy." said Silver as he lightly patted Amy's back. She then pulled off of him and held him by his shoulders.

"I had so much fun hanging out with you last night. You really knew how to party hard huh!" Amy told Silver.

"I guess, ion really remember much to be honest."

"Well do you remember what had happened between us?" She told him as she started rubbing onto his chest fur.

"No not really. Plus we was both drunk how could you remember anything?"

"Oh no not me! I didn't drink, I knew exactly what we were doing!"

"So you telling me...we fucked while I was drunk out of my mind...and you were sober?!"

"Silver baby, you knew what you were doing! Don't try making it seem like you didn't want me! I've always known you've kinda liked me!"

"Uh, no. And isn't that rape??"

"No nigga that wasn't rape! You were all over her until you asked me for a condom and dragged her into the bathroom with you!" Yelled Vector from across the classroom while he laughed hysterically.

"MS. ROSE AND MR. SILVER! Now's not the time to be discussing each others love for one another. Take a seat! Both of you!" Yelled Mrs. Chaos, the students math teacher. The whole class had burst into laughter.

"PUT THAT SILVER SWOOPED ON SONIC! Amy! You got a new man to make a shrine for!" Said Charmy as he high-fived Vector. Amy's face got red and she quickly ran to her seat.

"CHARMY! You were put into the upperclassmen math class to learn! Not to mess around with your friends!" Said Mrs. Chaos.

"I'm not even mess-"

"Not another word! Everyone quiet down, take out your math journals and do the warm-up that's on the board!" The class groaned and got to work.

Throughout the school day I had people coming left and right asking about me and Amy. I've always gone through life with this one saying 'DENY DENY DENY.'

-Sonic's Point of View-

6:47 p.m.

I was chilling on the coach playing Gta5 online with Shadow. I had my headset on discussing with him the party that was held the night before.

"Can you believe Silver smashed Amy?" He asked me.

"Yeah bro, last night was crazy. I didn't think Silver had the balls to do sum like that, and especially wit Amy! Poor guy. She's gonna be so obsessed with him. Atleast he got her out of my hair!" Suddenly my phone started to ring. I looked to see who it was and it was my best friend Tails.

"Hold up. Tails is calling me." I said to him as I picked up and held the phone towards my ear.

"What's up Tails?" I answered.

"Hey Sonic! I'm with Knuckles at my house right now and we wanted to let you know we're having a small kickback with the rest of the guys, come over if you can!"

"Alright for sure, I'm playing ps4 with Shadow is it okay if I invite him?"

"Eh.. actually I'd prefer if you didn't.."

"I can ask him to hook us up with backwoods?"

"Done, deal! Tell him we'd be glad to have him!"

"Haha, of course, see you inna bit Tails!"

"Later."

I hung up and put my headset back on.

"Aye Shadow wanna kick it at Tails house right now? The rest of the guys are going."

"Sure I'll go over inna bit but I gotta do sum for Rouge right quick;)"

"Ah I see you. Can you bring sum backwoods for us though?"

"Yeah how many? And do you want them pre-rolled?"

"About 8 and yes please!"

"Aight bet. I'll head over as soon as possible."

"Bye"

I turned off my ps4 and drove to Tails house who was neighbors with Silver. There was a bunch of cars right in front of their houses. I parked in Silver's drive way, got off my car and walked to Tails place. I knocked on the door and Tails answered.

"Hey Tails!"

"Hi Sonic! Uh.. where's Shadow?"

"Relax, he went to go see Rouge, He's bringing the woods chill."

"Alright, follow me the rest of the guys are in the back."

This was my first time being at Tails house since he had moved. It was a big house with a big backyard. Perfect for parties!

We walked towards a door that was in the kitchen which lead to the backyard.

"So who and who's here?" I asked while admiring the inside of his house.

"Silver, Espio, Jet and Knuckles. Vector and Charmy are on their way here." He said to me as we got outside. There was a big round table with 6 chairs and a couch. I sat on the couch next to Silver who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Sup Sonic...Uh? Where's Shadow?" Replied Jet with a concerned look on his face.

"Gotdam y'all only asking for him cos you want them woods huh!" I said to Jet who just laughed and popped open a bottle of Centenario. He then started to chug it.

"Fuck that shit burns! Naw but for real where is Shadow?"

"He told me he went to go see Rouge and he'd come over as soon as possible."

"Shi. Rouge fine as fuck not gonna lie. I've been hitting her line and tryna get at her for days now, but she don't ever come through!" Jet took another swig at the bottle and passed it down to Knuckles who took it happily.

"I remember when me and Rouge use to date. She was too much though! I brought her over to my moms house so she can meet her, she told me she was going to the bathroom but she was taking days. I went to go look for her and you know what I caught her doing? Knuckles asked us.

"What?!" We all asked at once.

"Hoe was trying to steal my mother's jewels and diamonds! She then tried making it seem like it was my fault and immediately broke up with me!"

"Girls really ain't shit." I said to Knuckles who looked really down. Knuckles took one big gulp of the tequila and offered Silver who shook his head no.

"Sonic your the least person to be talking about sum "girls ain't shit." You ain't shit! I'm tryna make Blaze my girl and treat her good but you just wasting her emotions on some dick like you!" Yelled Silver.

"Haha I'm never letting you get a chance with Blaze!" I said to him.

"Hey Silver! I heard you and Amy are a thing now! Is that true? Asked Tails.

"Oh yeah! I heard you smashed! But dude... why Amy? Who would go that low?" Asked Knuckles who proceeded to laugh.

"I was faded as fuck. I wasn't thinking straight! I'd never try getting at Amy! Ever!" Silver said, trying to convince them.

"Well it looks like you did! I wish you luck with her Silver! She's crazy!" Said Tails who was laughing. "She thought I was coming onto her just because I liked one of her pictures on Instagram!"

Suddenly the back door swung open and out came Charmy who was flying above Vector. Espio got up and hand shook them both.

"Bout time you assholes came! Where you been? Asked Espio. Vector and Charmy both sat with Sonic on the couch.

"I had to drive Vector somewhere so he could go and smash-"

"QUIET CHARMY LET ME TELL THEM! You niggas won't believe what just happened!" Said Vector who looked very happy.

"What did you do this time..?" Espio asked while rubbing his temples.

"Well my good friend, I finally got to smash Vanilla!"

"Wait! Creams mom?!" Tails asked with a look of surprise.

"You bet your sweet ass fox boy! After days of doing all her dirty work she finally came through and did some of mine if you know what I mean;)"

"Poor lady! It prolly was dirty!"

"SHUT UP CHARMY!" Yelled Vector who then punched the bee off of the couch.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Wow Vector your the first in the group to fuck a cougar. I applaud you for that!" I told Vector. He gave me a thumbs up and took the Centenario bottle from Knuckles who had almost finished it all.

"How was it dude? And does Cream know?" Asked Knuckes.

"It felt like god himself was inside of her, blessing me with her nice pussy. I could tell she hasn't had some dick since she had Cream! And nah ion think Cream knows. I use to hit her up too and I could tell she was into me. Shit maybe I could convince them both for a threesome!"

"Ew Vector isn't Cream like 15?" Asked Charmy.

"ALMOST 16! And it's not like I'm that older then her, just two years."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Said Shadow who was coming from the back door.

"SHADOW!" Everyone said in unison.

"Damn didn't think you dicks would be so happy to see me."

"Naw they ain't happy to see you. They happy to see your bud." I told him "By the way did you bring them?"

"I thought so..and I only have two woods left. Originally I had rolled up 8 but me and Rouge decided to have a little sesh and gotdam that bitch outsmoked me. Was only able to keep two, so you bitches better share cos I'm keeping one for myself!"

Shadow sat down on one of the chairs next to Tails. He then brought out two perfectly rolled blunts that were the size of his fingers. He lit up one, passed it down to Tails and lit the second one up for himself. Tails took one big hit and started to cough.

"Ah you lightweight!" Said Jet who laughed and took the blunt from Tails. He took a couple hits himself and passed it onto Knuckles.

"Damn this shit dank. Where you get your bud from Shadow?" Asked Knuckles.

"You know that one fool in our history class? The one who got that big ass scar on his arm?"

"Emilio?"

"Yeah Emilio. He hit my line and asked if I was tryna buy some weed off him. He sell it for cheap too and I didn't think it'd be this dank. He's my new weed guy"

"Ah good shit. He's finna be my new weed guy too!" Said Knuckles.

Knuckles then passed the blunt onto Silver who was about to take a hit until I stopped him and took it from him.

"Naw you ain't getting shit. You can't ever hang and you act stupid when your high" I then passed it to Vector.

"Aw which one of you niggas nigga lipped this shit?" Questioned Vector.

"Man fuck you Sonic. Just for that ima hit up Blaze." Said Silver.

"You better not or I'll kick your ass!"

"Lemme hit her up or I'll send her the video in our group chat of you fucking that one thot"

"Aight fine, but lemme hit it one last time!" Suddenly my phone had rung and I got notification from snapchat that said Silver had saved a video from our group chat. "AIGHT OKAY IMA TEXT HER RIGHT NOW TELLING HER WE DONE! Happy?"

"Yes, very!"

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I tried making this chapter longer. Hope y'all enjoyed! Sorry if it seems short I'll try making them longer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Breakup

-Blaze's Point of View-

Monday

8:57 p.m.

Amy and I had went over to Rouge's place to work on our group project for our Child Development class we had together. Which involved having to take care of a baby doll for the whole week. Our teacher, Mrs. Stonewall, wanted us to experience how it's like to take care of an actual baby. The thing cries when it's hungry and even soils itself after it's ate. One thing I dread about it is the fact that it can wake you up in the middle of the night crying. Amy can't have the baby at her house due to her dogs barking all night if they hear any noise, and I can't can't keep it at my place because my parents have a real baby that they wouldn't want woken up by the doll. So we decided to stay with Rouge at her apartment for the week.

"Okay girls, we each get one day to take care of the doll ourselves. Today I'll watch over it, tomorrow is Blaze's turn, then Amy and so on!" Said Rouge as she fed the baby's 9:00 bottle.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I look over and I seen I had got a notification from Snapchat saying, _"Sonic is typing..., From Sonic."_

"Hold up Rouge, Sonic just texted me."

"Girl don't bother wasting your time texting him! You know what I heard about him? Once you had left Silver's party, apparently he had hooked up with Mina in Silver's parent's bedroom!" Amy was telling me while she was working on her math homework.

"N-no that can't be true, he had told me he passed out in Silver's bedroom once I had left the party. Sonic wouldn't do that to me! I mean if he did, you think he'd still bother texting me?" I asked them trying to reassure myself. I opened his message that said _"hey."_ Rouge looked over my shoulder too see what he said.

"Ouu bitch that's all bad."

"What do you mean "all bad"? He just said hey."

"Hey with a period! That must mean somethings up! Ames is right though, I heard that too, AND that he hooked up with Fiona in Silver's garage! Blaze I honestly do not know what you even see in him! Is his dick game really that good for you not to leave him already?"

"Sonic is just so sweet to me, he treats me so good, like no guy ever has. He would never do something like that to me...right?" I questioned them and they both shook their heads. I was about to reply back to Sonic saying _"Heyy I was just thinking about you!"_ until Amy took my phone.

"Give it back Amy! What are you doing?!"

"Oh no no no. Do not give him any more of your love, he does not deserve it!" She then deleted the message and began typing.

I tried retrieving my phone from her but she wouldn't budge. Rouge went to her and started to whisper into her ear, telling Amy what to type.

"Guys what are you going to tell him?!"

"Relax, all he we asked him was what do you want." Rouge said while handing me back my phone. I took it from her and was reading what they had replied back to him until suddenly I got a notification saying, _"From Silver."_

"What the fuck? Silver just sent me something."

"Did he hit you up?" Asked Amy who looked very concerned while trying to look over at my phone.

"No he just sent me something, it's prolly- what the fuck?" I had opened the message and seen Silver had sent me a video of Sonic fucking some girl that I've never seen before.

"Wait lemme see!" Rouge took my phone and just started at the video dumbfounded. She then looked at me and hugged me. I felt my face getting really hot and my eyes getting teary, I tried blinking back my tears, but one by one they came. "Oh baby, don't cry it's not worth wasting your emotions on him. Amy and I tried warning you multiple times. We knew how much you loved him, and we didn't want you to get attached because we knew he would hurt you mamas."

Sonic ended up leaving my message on open. Amy took my phone again, messaged him saying _"we done."_ and then blocked him.

-Silver's Point of View-

9:21 p.m.

"SILVER YOU BITCH I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND THAT SHIT TO HER! I WAS ALREADY FINNA TELL HER! SHE BROKE UP WIT ME BEFORE I EVEN COULD!" Yelled Sonic.

"You we're taking forever to do it. I just wanted to speed things up!" I told him. Blaze had just opened the video but never replied. I decided to text her again saying, _"Aye. You good?"_

I looked over at the rest of the guys, they were all gone

"Heheh, look Vector I'm going in slow motion!" Charmy Said while waving his arms at a very zooted Vector. "Vector you still have that bottle of Buchanan's?"

"Charmy stop being so damn loud... I got a fat headache! The bottles over by Espio." Espio retrieved the bottle and passed it down to Charmy. "Don't drink too much, remember your my ride."

"You got it boss!" Charmy said while proceeding to chug as much as possible before cringing and passing it back down to Espio.

Eventually Blaze replied with a simple, _"I'm fine."_ Clearly she wasn't fine, just two minutes ago I had sent her a video of her boyfriend fucking some random girl. I wonder why Sonic let me have her so easily. He clearly stated he'd never let me have a chance with her.

"Aye Sonic?"

"What is it Silver?"

"Why are you letting me tryna get at her so easily? I mean you talked so highly of your guys relationship this morning."

"Man fuck you, just for that ima take her back!"

"Bro, I ain't mean it like that I was jus-"

"I'm just fucking wit you ahaha! I mean like it's nun that I can't get over ya know? Plus I know I fucked her over multiple times and Blaze is a good girl, she deserves way better. I was thinking about it throughout the day and I knew how much you liked her so I just thought fuck it? Ima let my homie get a shot at her ya kno?"

"I feel. That's some real shit though, shiiid I ain't ever seen this side of you Sonic."

"Well don't get so use to it cos this a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

I smiled at Sonic. I thought it was real strange he was being thoughtful for once, but I then realized only reason why he was acting like that was because he was high.

I ended up leaving Blaze on seen, now was not the time to express my feeling for her since she found out her man was out fucking other girls.

"So are you going to hit her up or what?" Sonic asked me while looking down at his feet.

"Yeah but not right now, I mean I feel like she need time to heal and I wouldn't wanna rush her ya know?"

"Man, fucking Silver, why you gotta be so damn nice? I don't like that about you, you way to nice! You should be more like me, then you'll actually be able to get bitches on your dick easily, you know instead of like Amy."

Sonic's snarky comment got the rest of the guys dying of laughter. Thanks to my drunken actions with Amy, I'll never see the light of day from these asswholes.

"G-guys, I know I don't say this very often but *hic* I want your bitchasses to know that I fucking love you guys, and if it wasn't for you guys *hic* I would've never smashed Vanessa. I thank y-you guys for that." A drunk Charmy said as he started to hug Vector.

"CHARMY I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK TOO MUCH! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME NOW?"

"Vector it's fine, you two can can stay in the guest bedroom that's near the kitchen." Assured Tails.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! You fucked Vanessa Calienté?!" Questioned Espio as he had gotten up and grabbed Charmy by his jacket.

"Yessir I did! The night we hotboxed Silver's car while mobbing around town. *hic* I was hitting her line I didn't think I'd ever get to smash, but if it wasn't for your guys encouragement, it would've never been possible!"

"I've liked her since middle school Charmy and you been knew this. She had even confessed to me that she liked me back, remember I told you guys about this."

"Well she seemed to like my dick way more ah!" He said as he high fived Vector.

"I gotta say Espio, this lil nigga got way more game than you!" Vector told a very irritated Espio.

As the three of them were arguing and the rest of the guys were all out of it. I decided to go home since it was getting pretty late and getting drunk on a Monday night wasn't my thing. I said my goodbyes to my friends making sure to skip the Gayotix since all three had gotten into a drunken cry and I didn't want to hear one of they bitchasses go off about something.

I walked home from Tails's place which was no less then 5 yards away. Once I got home I just kicked it in bed until I got a message from Emilio asking me if I was trying to buy some bud off him. I don't normally smoke or buy weed, but Shadow was right, his prices were amazing and from the way the clouds smelt when they were smoking, shit seemed too good to be true. I accepted his offers and he said he'll be over by my house in a few.

Emilio had finally came by, before bringing him inside I made sure to check if my parents were both asleep. Once I learned they were, I invited him and bought some backwoods, an ounce of weed and a grinder. It was exactly $130. I payed him and he gave me my items. He didn't talk much, he had this weird type of glare in his eyes, and he reeked of weed.

"This your first time buying weed?" He asked me right before leaving.

"Yeah, Shadow was talking about how your weed dank asf, so I thought fuck it?"

"Ah Shadow, he buys my shit on the regular. I don't normally do this but since this your first time buying from me, I can sell you some xans for cheap."

Xanax? I've never tried them but I know Tails has and as petite as he is, he survived and nothing really happened to him. _What's the worse that could possibly happen_ I thought to myself.

"Shiiid, I've never tried those shits. How do you take them anyways?"

"I think you'd like them. You could take it dry, put into some water and drink it, or crush it up and snort it. Theirs multiple ways to take it just ask Tails he's a fat tweaker. Oh and I'm selling them $5 each bar."

"Fuck. I'll just buy three bars."

I gave him the extra $15. He took it and brought out a small black container that he had stuffed in his jacket. He opened it up and it was full of xans. He picked up 3, put them into a little bag and handed them to me.

"Pleasure doing business with you. If you ever need anything just let me know, I got it all."

I nodded and out he went. Gotdam this was my first time buying drugs! Wait till' I tell the guys this!

-Blaze's Point of View-

Tuesday 

9:34 a.m.

I was in my second period French class sitting with Rouge as she talked and talked about all the guys in her dms.

"Rouge don't you get tired of having all these guys hitting you up for sex?" I asked her.

"Of course not! They're very entertaining. Plus it's not like I'll let them ever have a chance. The only guy I have sex with on the regular is Shadow."

"For real? Why don't you two date, you guys would look so cute together!"

"Ew no thanks honey, can't see myself being with that emo, but I can definitely see myself fucking him! Did I tell you we lost our virginities to eachother in 7th grade? And then a year after that I popped old Red's cherry."

"Old Red" is what Rouge calls Knuckles. He's the only guy Rouge has been with, relationship wise. They've always been on and off, whenever they'd get into an argument she'd go straight to Shadow.

"Oh yeah! Whatever happened with you and Knuckles?"

"He caught me trying to steal his moms jewels after he had brought me to her house, so I could meet her. I broke up with him right there too! They were fake eitherway, except for a diamond that was in a small box above her closet. The next day I returned the items but the diamond!"

"Rouge, your so crazy."

"Bitch shut up you love me!"

I laughed at Rouge's comment and got straight to work on our French vocabulary flash cards. Our teacher Madame Brodeur, was always assigning us so much homework, to the point where I started paying Tails to do it for me since that little fox is a straight A student in almost everything.

Right as I had just finished up on my flash cards. I checked my phone to see the time. As I was checking it I had gotten a snap from Silver. I could feel a strong wave of anxiety going through my body. _What could he possibly want now?_ I thought to myself.

"Rouge. Look who snapped me." I showed my phone to her and she grabbed it.

"Why's he texting you? I mean not gonna lie Silver is pretty cute, even though his hair looks like weed. You heard about all that shit that had went down with him and Amy? Poor guy didn't know what was coming!"

Silver is pretty cute, but I couldn't really see myself being with him, it wouldn't look right. Or would it? And I'm sure Amy has the fattest crush on him after their little one night stand.

"You think if I tell Amy about this she'd get mad?

"Are you dumb? You can't tell Amy. You seen how that hoe reacted when Silver messaged you yesterday? That's all bad dude."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Check what he said though!"

I turned on my phone and typed my passcode to open up Snapchat. Once I got into it I quickly opened Silver's message.

 _"Wyd after school?"_

I showed Rouge to see her reaction and for some help with what to reply with.

"Be like, 'nothing. ima just be at home doing homework. Wbu?'"

Right after I inputted exactly that, he quickly replied.

 _"Ah you lil good girl, lookatchu. Ima prolly just kick it at my house n smoke or sum."_

"What do I say to this?" I asked Rouge.

"Um, just say something dry."

For the next 30 minutes me and Silver were texting until we were let out to break. He eventually asked me to hangout after school.

 _"Who u usually hangout w @ break?"_

 _"I'm always by the front of the school with Cream, Amy n Rouge. Y?"_

 _"Cos I wanna see u."_

When he had said that, my heart sank. Silver's really cute and he seems like a sweet guy, but it's way too soon to move on. Whatever I don't care! I bet Sonic has moved on by now!

 _"Come see me then:)"_

 _"Aight bet go to the back of the school where the auto class is at"_

 _"Okay, see you there"_

I walked to my meet up spot with my friends. I had told them I needed to stay in and retake a quiz for my first period. They were questioning me quite a lot but eventually I got them to leave me alone so I quickly went to the back of the school. Once I arrived I walked for a bit searching for him. All I could see was all the couples that usually hangout in the back. Eventually I spotted him and quickly walked towards his direction.

"Where you been? I've been waiting here for daysss." He said in a chill, sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean where I been? I've been looking for you, you weren't showing up! I thought you were gonna flake on me." I told him while smiling at him.

"Naw. I thought you were gon flake to be honest."

I shook my head and we walked for a little bit through the halls. It was kind of awkward walking in silence. I had so many things to talk about but I didn't want him to think I was annoying so I just stayed quiet. The couples that were all there stayed staring at us. Probably because they had all known me and Sonic were a thing.

"Why you so quieettt..?" He asked.

"I'm not! I mean, I just don't know what to talk about" That was a lie.

"Say something.. you were talking a lot through text."

"Hey I'm not the only one being quiet! Why don't you say something?!"

"Aight fine. You feeling okay from yesterday?"

I was hoping he wouldn't bring up yesterday. Once Amy had blocked Sonic, I took my phone from her and locked myself in Rouge's room. I cried and cried all night while Rouge and Amy were on the other side banging the door trying to get me out. I eventually got out and they both comforted me for the rest of the night. I woke up feeling so good.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Aight. My bad for asking."

I guess Silver realized I didn't want talk about it from the tone of my voice.

"It's fine."

"But in all honestly Blaze, I know this prolly really uncomfortable for you to talk about and it's none of my business but just know it's not worth feeling down over someone that did something like that behind your back. I've been friends with Sonic since we were little. I know how he is and from the second I found out you two were together I knew he was gon hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me this from the start? I could've saved myself from all this heartache."

"I wanted too, like I really did. But you seemed so happy and it was too late, I didn't wanna ruin it for you and him you know?"

"Thanks Silver. Your really sweet."

"It's whatever. I've always hella liked you, you prolly already knew that though! Sorry if it's way to soon for me to be confessing my feelings. I just really want you to know I got you, like in everything!"

Hanging out with Silver made me feel so much better about the whole situation with Sonic. I could feel myself slowly developing feelings for him, but deep down I knew I wasn't over Sonic but I just know eventually I will be and I can't wait to see the day!

"Thank you Silver. And it's fine, I really like you as well."

"You still down to hangout after school?"

"I'd love to!"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. The bell had rung so he walked me to my 3rd period class. As we were walking along the classrooms, I felt so many eyes fall towards our direction. This is definitely going to get the whole school to be talking.


End file.
